


The Switch Glitch Alternative

by NoMoreVillains



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMoreVillains/pseuds/NoMoreVillains
Summary: What if something went different in the wish that made Timmy the babysitter and Vicky the baby sat?





	The Switch Glitch Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright: Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman

*Recap: Timmy, having his Saturday ruined by Vicky (again), wishes he were the babysitter to give Vicky a taste of her own medicine.*

While Vicky was watching TV, having the twerp put to bed, she suddenly felt strange. Her height was decreasing and so was her age until she was reduced to a five-year-old girl in a purple bow. "Hey! What happened?!" A buck toothed, brown haired boy in a pink shirt and baseball cap loomed over her. "Who are you? And where am I? Everything looks bigger!"

"Hi, Vicky," the boy said. "You're five! And I'm your ten-year-old babysitter, Timmy. You're in for a great day."

"Really?" Vicky asked hopefully.

"Nope!" Timmy held up a plunger as he smiled wickedly. "Welcome to the corner of Pay and Back!" Pay and Back? What did she do wrong?

(!)

And what did Timmy order her to do with the plunger? Mow the lawn. "I can't cut the grass with just a plunger!" complained Vicky.

Timmy, who was sitting on a lawn chair and sipping a lemonade with his two goldfish beside him, said, "You're right, twerpette. My bad." He handed her a mop. "Knock yourself out."

"But-"

"Ah! We wouldn't want your mom to here this, would we?" He held up a tape recorder and played it. "Hi, I'm Vicky," it said. "And I..." Then it switched to an older man's voice. "Stole from my mom's purse."

"I never stole from my mom's purse!"

Timmy held up a second tape recorder. "Hi, I'm Vicky and I..." said the first player. "...stole from my mom's purse!" said the second.

While Vicky walked away sadly, Timmy laughed wickedly. "This is great! Fear the power of the new babysitter!"

"Uh," said Wanda with concern. "You know, honey, being mean shouldn't make you that happy."

Timmy thought it over and said, "Maybe you're right, Wanda."

"Really?"

"NOPE! I'm gonna give Vicky the most miserable day of her life! So declares evil babysitter Timmy!" He laughed manically and lightning crashed in the background.

(!)

While Vicky watered the plants, Timmy turned to Cosmo and Wanda who were in the form of bees. "Hey, Wanda, could you turn into a fire hose?"

"Gonna help Vicky water the plants?"

"Something like that..." Wanda did so. Timmy turned on the hose at full power and blasted Vicky with a jet of water. Timmy smiled until he noticed Cosmo and Wanda frowning at him.

(!)

Vicky stood in the middle of the living room, soaking wet and shivering. Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda watched from the kitchen. "Man," Timmy said. "I don't even like her and I feel sorry for her! I thought getting back at Vicky would be fun, but maybe I should apologize."

"Way to go, Timmy!" cheered Wanda. "You've had enough revenge for one day don't you think?"

"Yeah, Timmy," Cosmo said. "Just remember all the good times you've had with Vicky."

"Yeah," said Timmy. "I guess." He walked over to the little red head. Then a thought crossed over into his mind. Good times? What good times? His concern gave way to one thing: hate. Hate for the babysitter who did nothing but torture him. Forgive her? No way he will!

(!)

While Vicky dried herself off, she suddenly felt a scary presence behind her. She turned to face Timmy. For a brief moment, she saw a look of anger on his face, but then he calmed himself. "Hey Vicky," he said. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Really?" the girl asked hopefully.

"I wanted to. BUT I CHANGED MY MIND!!" And he placed a dunce cap on her head and covered her face with clown paint. Outside, a group of photographers took pictures of her and laughed. Timmy laughed too. Then, a small voice spoke out. "Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

Vicky's tears were ruining the clown paint. "Why?" she asked again.

"Why?!" Timmy shouted angrily. "What I did to you, you did to me! And more! You humiliated me, you treated me like a slave, you made me look like a bad guy in front of my parents, and every time, you got away with everything!"

Vicky's eyes were wide with fear as he backed her into a corner. "But...but...I didn't do any of those things!"

Timmy blinked and said to himself, "Oh, right. I forgot. The wish erased your memory." Then he said out loud. "Doesn't matter what you remember. You were a horrible babysitter, and I'm going to get my revenge!"

Still whimpering and crying, Vicky ran into the closet.

Timmy laughed until he felt bad again. "That's odd."

"What?" asked Cosmo.

"I thought this would be hilarious. Why isn't this hilarious? I just got my ultimate revenge on Vicky! Evil Vicky! Icky with a 'V'!"

"No," Wanda scolded as she used her magic to close the window blinds and make the photographers go home. "All you did was use our magic to torment a five-year-old girl 'til she cried."

Timmy, now truly feeling guilty, said, "You're right. I should wish her back to normal. I wish..."

But before he could finish his sentence, a fat fairy in blue overalls appeared. "Reassignment orders for Wanda and Cosmo." he said in a nerdy voice.

"She's Wanda and Cosmo," Cosmo pointed to Wanda.

"You're being reassigned to a sad little kid who needs your help."

"What?!" exclaimed Timmy. "Who's the kid?"

The fairy pointed to the closet. "Her."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda.

"We don't want to be her godparents," exclaimed Wanda. "She's mean!"

"Yeah," said Cosmo. "We like Timmy! His hat is pink!"

"So?" said the reassignment fairy. "She's a kid, she's miserable; you're fairies, make her happy. Because until she says, 'I'm happy and I don't need my fairy godparents anymore', you two are stuck with her!"

Cosmo and Wanda vanished, leaving Timmy alone with the reassignment fairy. "But-but-but this is all a huge misunderstanding," Timmy tried to explain.

"So? Who cares what you think? You're a mean babysitter!" And with that, the reassignment fairy vanished. Timmy heard lightning crash in the background. Oh, what had he done?

(!)

Back in the closet, Vicky had finished wiping the clown paint off of her, but was still crying in fear and sadness. Why was her babysitter blaming her for stuff she didn't even do? And, why did he call her a babysitter when clearly, he was the babysitter? Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She gasped and huddled in fear. Then the door opened, revealing two odd characters: a little man with green hair in a suit and tie and a woman with pink hair in a yellow shirt and black trousers. But the oddest thing about them was that they had wands and wings and floating crowny things.

"I'm Cosmo," the green haired man said in a dull voice.

"And I'm Wanda," the pink haired woman said in an equally bored tone.

"And we're," they said together. A street sign that said, "Fairy godparents!" appeared above them, only it looked broken. "...your fairy godparents," the tow fairies finished.

Vicky's eyes widened. "Neato! I have fairy godparents?" The fairies nodded unenthusiastically. Vicky eyed Timmy, who was looking more and more horrified. Then she smiled wickedly. "Welcome to the corner of Pay and Back!"

Timmy screamed and ran up to his room.

(!)

He hid himself in the closet and nailed the door shut. "Okay, maybe she won't find me here. But in case she does..." He took out the etch-a-sketch and wrote, "I, Timmy Turner, being of sound mind and no godparents, do hereby bequeath..."

Suddenly, the etch-a-sketch turned into Wanda who said, "Sorry about this, Timmy." She turned into a big scary bat. Timmy screamed and burst the door down. "All right, Vicky," he said, backing to the window. "You're getting your revenge now. Fine. I deserve it!"

Suddenly, Cosmo, in the form of a dragon, popped his head into the window. "Hi, Timmy! Look at me! I'm terrifying!"

Timmy screamed and ran away as Cosmo breathed fire.

(!)

Timmy ran down into the living room to find a nightmare. Dolls and toys that look like something out of a horror film were all over the room and in the center of it all was a giant robot of Vicky, only it was Vicky when she was a 16-year-old. Before he made this horrible wish. Sitting on a throne on the robot's head was Vicky, still a five-year-old, but wearing a crown and cloak and carrying a scepter. Chained to the throne were Cosmo and Wanda, looking absolutely miserable. Vicky smiled and snapped her fingers. The robot reached out and grabbed Timmy.

"I wish you had pimples," ordered Vicky. Cosmo and Wanda had no choice but to obey. Timmy's face broke out in acne. "And looked like a pig!" she shouted. Timmy turned into a pig.

"Stop granting her wishes, you guys!" shouted Timmy.

"We can't Timmy," Wanda said. "We're her godparents now."

"You two have to do something, 'cause it's only a matter of time before she totally kills me!"

"Oh, she can't do that, Timmy. It's against the rules."

Vicky's smile disappeared. "What? There's rules? What do you mean, there's rules?" she asked Wanda. She got her answer in the form of a giant purple book titled, "Da Rules" that appeared out of nowhere. She opened the book. "Let's see. 'You cannot wish for someone maimed, or injured, or dead.'" Vicky frowned. "Well, it doesn't say I can't torture you."

"Uh..." said Cosmo and Wanda.

Vicky sighed. "I was gonna suggest tickle torture. That's not 'injuring, maiming or killing' is it?"

"Well," Wanda said. "I suppose..."

"Great! I wish Timmy was strapped to a tickle torture machine!"

Vicky got her wish. Timmy was strapped to a chair and robot arms carrying feathers popped out of the started tickling him. Vicky smiled wickedly as he laughed in agony. "Serves you right, you big bully."

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, I'm...so-ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Hmm? What was that?"

"I'm sssss...aha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Vicky smirked. "I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that." Her response was more laughter. Timmy was laughing so hard, he started crying. "Well," Vicky said. "Until you learn to speak more clearly, I'll go watch TV. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish for a bag of popcorn the size of this house."

"I'M SOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYY!"

Vicky stopped. "What?"

Timmy said over his agonizing laughter, "Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry!"

Vicky sighed. "Fine." She wished for Cosmo and Wanda to release him, which they did. Timmy fell onto his hands and knees, panting heavily. "Now," Vicky said. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because..."

"Because what, twerp?"

Timmy clenched his fists. "Because I hated you."

Vicky tilted her head. "Why? Why do you hate me?"

Timmy knew her memory was altered because of the wish, so he decided to run along with a story he came up with. "Because...you reminded me of an evil babysitter. She did all those things I did to you for no reason other than the fact that she loved it. And seeing you, I wanted to take my anger out on you."

"But I didn't do all those things."

"I know." Timmy walked over to her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry. You're not the Vicky I know. Wanda was right. All I did was torment a five-year-old girl 'til she cried. I hope you can you can forgive me."

Vicky was suspicious. "No tricks?"

Timmy reached into his pockets and pulled out the two tape recorders he made earlier and stomped on them. "No tricks."

Vicky smiled. "I forgive you. Cosmo, Wanda, wish all these toys away." They did so. "And I wish for a carnival."

"A carnival of what?" asked Timmy fearfully. "Of killer clowns? Freaks that break out of their cages? Lions that jump into the audience?"

"Nope. Just a regular carnival. As a sign of my forgiveness."

(!)

"Thanks for helping me with the dart game, Timmy," Vicky said as she cuddled her new toy.

"Well, I couldn't let you play with those sharp darts. They aren't toys after all."

"Would you like some ice cream?" Timmy asked. The carnival had been magically set up behind Timmy's house. No one seemed to question why there was one behind a middle class family's backyard, but no one seemed to care. Hey, it is Dimmsdale after all.

"Sure," Vicky said. "I wish for a big bowl of ice cream! And two spoons!" A huge bowl of ice cream appeared before Timmy and Vicky. Vicky started to scoff it down, but she stopped when Timmy got up and leave. "Where are you going?"

"To talk with someone. I'll be back."

"Okay."

Timmy walked behind a bush and met Cosmo and Wanda. "So, I take it you're still not being reassigned back to me?"

"Sadly, no," said Cosmo. "But on the bright side, I'm no longer terrifying or do terrible wishes!"

"Until she no longer needs us or unless she reveals our existence, we're stuck with her," said Wanda. "Those are the rules."

"I know," Timmy said sadly.

"Why are you being nice to her all of a sudden?" she asked him.

"Well, if it weren't for her making me so miserable, I wouldn't have found you guys in the first place. So, I'm gonna give her the best day of her life. Maybe even more."

"See, Timmy, two wrongs don't make a right."

"Yeah," said Cosmo. "But three rights make a left! And now it's time for the show!" Cosmo poofed him, Wanda and Timmy back to Vicky and poofed himself a Carmen Miranda costume, complete with fruit hat. "Laaaaa Cucaracha, la cucaracha," he sang. "Enchilada blah, blah, blah. La cucaracha, la cucaracha, and a burrito blah blah blah!"

"Wanda?" asked Vicky.

Wanda turned into a fire hose and sprayed Cosmo away.

Vicky and Timmy laughed. For the first time ever, Timmy heard a true happy laugh from the girl who used to torment her and this time it wasn't a laugh that made expense at his suffering. It was a friendly one. "Vicky?"

"Yeah, Timmy?"

"Will you promise to take care of Cosmo and Wanda?"

Vicky nodded. "And will you promise to be my babysitter forever?"

He looked over at Cosmo and Wanda. "If only by some magic miracle," he teased.

Vicky smiled. "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Timmy was my babysitter forever!"

The wish came true.

"So, now what?" asked Timmy. "We have a few hours until your parents come home."

"Whatever we want," Vicky said, giving him a hug.

(!)

Later that evening, Timmy smiled as Vicky slept beside him. They had finished watching a movie marathon of the "Attack Of The Killer Volcano in 3D" series and it was already 7:00 PM. Timmy shook her awake. "Hey, your parents are coming. I thought I'd say goodbye to you and..." He glanced sadly to the two goldfish in the bowl.

"Well," Vicky said. "You don't have to."

"What?"

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish I didn't have to leave!"

"Wait, what?"

Cosmo and Wanda waved their wands. Wish granted. Suddenly, Vicky's parents and her nine-year-old sister, Tootie and their dog Doidle came in. They were covered in ashes and soot. "Hey, Vicky," her father said. "Good news! We were about to take you back home, but the boiler of the house exploded, so until we can get a new house, we're moving in!"

"Yay," Tootie shouted, rushing over to Timmy and hugging him. "And your room will be our room! And it's 'til death do us part!"

Timmy's eyes widened and turned over to Vicky. A familiar smirk of the evil babysitter she once was crept across her lips. "Oops," she said not-so-innocently.

"So, Vicky," her mother said. "How was your day the babysitter?"

Vicky turned to Timmy, struggling to get out of Tootie's hug. "It was a great day."

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why I'm letting Timmy keep his memories in spite of Cosmo and Wanda being reassigned to Vicky, well, he should have had his memories erased the instant they were reassigned, but they didn't in the cartoon.


End file.
